Hermione's Magic Brew
by audstar
Summary: When Hermione opens a potion shop in Diagon Alley, who else is to show up, but the infamous Slytherin Sex God. Romance blossoms? Sexual references and some coarse language. REVIEW!
1. Prologue

I graduated from Hogwarts about five years ago.

I won't lie.

It's been hard.

After graduating, my parents wanted me to live amongst mortals like themselves, but I insisted I stayed within the magical community, so I could fully strengthen and understand my powers, and magical capabilities.

When I first arrived at Hogwarts, I wanted to become a Professor, like Professor McGonagall.

But as I grew up, I got lost.

Until now.

Just the other day, I was walking around Diagon Alley, when I came across an empty shop, with a for sale sign on it.

I never thought about opening a shop.

And if I did, what would it have in it?

The answer: Potions.

And lots of them.

So here I am, in

**HERMIONE'S**** MAGIC BREW**

**Where the Potions find you!**

I know it sounds a bit bazaar, but the names true. I cast a spell on all the potions in the shop, so when a customer comes in, floats right up to them!

Cool, huh?

Well, now that you know the basics of the story, I can now tell you the rest.


	2. The Love Potion

As I turned over the open/closed sign to open, I began the day by filling up some new empty vials with colorful potions.

I then went behind the counter and to organize some potion-making making books, when I heard the door open.

"Good morning. I'll be with you in a moment." I said.

I placed the last book in its place and spun around to see none other than one of the legendary Sex Gods in the flesh.

"Draco Malfoy?" I shouted, as I ran from behind the counter to give my old enemy a hug. Even though I'd hated him in the past, I still loved to see on of my old Hogwart companions.

"Hermione? Granger? I thought it was you!" He said as he hugged me back.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said, as I continued hugging him. The hug ran a little long, but it was just so... so... comfortable. I heard him whisper,

"You too!" and then I felt him grab my arse.

"Draco?!" I said as I pushed him away.

"Sorry Hermione. Force of habit."

"Still the ever-popular Sex God, I see." I said with a smile, as I returned to the counter.

"I haven't heard that name since I graduated!" Draco smiled, as he walked towards a shelf.

"So what brings you here today?" I asked.

"Well...ah...um..." He mumbled.

"Don't worry. If it's too embarrassing to say, you're in luck. I was just about to cast the spell that works purely on thought." He looked at me confused, as I pulled out my wand.

"_Mindess Levitatus_." I chanted, as I waved my wand. Suddenly, magic filled the room.

You could feel it, even if you couldn't see it straight away.

After a few seconds, a potion flew off the shelf beside Draco.

"A love potion?" I nearly started giggling. How could Draco Malfoy be having love problems?

"It's...um...not for me."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I promise. As long as you do something for me." I loved being cheeky.

"Hmm. Fine. What is it?"

"Tell me what it's for?" He thought for a second.

"It's...just that...I...you see...I've been having some...performance problems."

"Performance problems?" I walked over to Draco and grabbed his hands. "One night stands?"

He nodded.

"Listen. The way I figure it, if your having 'performance problems' then maybe your hearts telling you your not sleeping with the right person. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me, you don't need a potion."

The potion that was floating beside him floated back to the shelf. Obviously, he'd listened.

As, I let go of his hands, he gave me a big hug.

"Thank you, Hermione. I used to be so jealous of you. Of how smart you were and still are. I used to enjoy making fun of you. But it hurt me so much when we graduated. I thought I would never get to see you, or talk to you again. And for the first time in five years, I have, and you have given me just the best advice. Thank you." He let go of me and began walking to the door, when he stopped and spun back around.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me? Like on a date?"

I nodded. He flashed me one of his gorgeous smiles as he walked out the door.

A date?

With Draco?

Who would've thought.


	3. The Date part 1

Draco told me to meet him at the shop and he'd pick me up to go on our date. I was so nervous, that didn't have a clue what to wear.

And it didn't help that he didn't let me know where we were going, either.

So it took me a few hours to finally pull an outfit together.

Eventually, I chose a nice blue halter top with silver gems around the neck, and dark blue denim skinny jeans, alongside some black heels.

Not big heels.

Definitely not big heels.

If he took me to some sort of forest picnic or something, and I was wearing high heels, I would be committing foot suicide.

Once I'd finished getting ready, I grabbed my handbag (with my wand inside, of course) and headed down to the shop.

Like a true gentleman, Draco was already there. I never realised how handsome he was. Back at Hogwarts, I always saw him as the evil, insane Slytherin Sex God that all the girls followed around and stalked.

I was never interested in him back then.

But when he walked into my shop, and said he was having 'performance problems', he just sounded like he needed someone.

Like there was an empty part of him that he desperately wanted to fill.

Why else would he tell me something so personal?

"Hermione! I was afraid you wouldn't come!" he said, as I approached him.

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"Well...you know...maybe you thought it wasn't such a good idea...or something...because of...you know...our past." he looked down at his shoes.

"The past is the past. It's behind us now. I'm not going to let the past destroy what could be a very _interesting_ future. Are you?"

"No. Of course not! Come on. Let's go." Draco grabbed my hand and we started walking out of Diagon Alley. After a while of walking, and once we were out of Diagon Alley, I began to grow suspicious.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." I kept asking every now and again, but that's all he said. After walking for about an hour on a forest trail, my legs started to tire. But, still, we walked on.

"How far is it?" I managed to ask. "My legs are killing me!"

Draco suddenly stopped and walked behind me. He then picked me and I realised he was going to carry me.

"You don't have to carry me." I giggled.

"Well, you said your legs were killing you. I don't want you to die before we get to the restaurant."

"Restaurant?"

"Oh, no! I spoiled the surprise. Oh well."

I giggled again and put my arms around him. He was so sweet.

Another fifteen minutes passed and I still couldn't see anything.

"Where is it?"

"Where here." Draco put me down and I still couldn't see anything.

"_Tratious Sprotious_." Suddenly, the trees to the right side of me spread apart and revealed what appeared to be a 5-star restaurant.

"Wow."

"This is Wizard Chef Pierre Astrid's 5-star restaurant."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of this guy! But, I thought this restaurant was only available to people that know Chef Pierre. How do you know him?"

"Let's talk inside. I'm getting a bit cold out here. Come on."

I nodded and walked with Draco inside.


	4. The Date part 2

"So, Draco." I began.

"Yes?" he replied, while taking a sip of wine.

"How do you know Chef Pierre?"

"Well." He began. "I was on a date a few years ago, when Chef Pierre entered the restaurant in which we were dining.

He was supposed to be in disguise, you see, but you could tell his hair was a wig and his beard was fake." I smiled as I swallowed the last of my entrée.

"Rather than sending someone else to do his spying, he decided to do it himself, and find out if the Chef of the restaurant had been stealing his top secret recipes."

I took a sip of my wine. I absolutely adored wine.

"Once I recognized him, and what he was up to, I told me date I was going to the bathroom, when instead I was going up to Chef Pierre.

I told him, 'His Crème Brule is nothing compared to yours.' and he smiled and asked me to dine with him.

Telling him that I already had a date waiting for me to return, apparently he appreciates an honest man, and told me to come to his restaurant. He then told me the revealing spell, and I thanked him, and returned to my date."

"Wow!" I said.

"Yeah. I've been taking my dates here ever since."

Right then and there, my heart sank.

Dates.

I realised I was on a date with the ladies man of the magical community.

Was I just a one night stand?

I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

I rose up out of my seat and walked out of the restaurant.

Knowing that Draco might come running out of the restaurant after me, I too began to run.

I ran, and ran.

I heard my name being shouted behind me.

Hearing him call my name made me run faster.

I made it back to the shop and fumbled around in my handbag for my keys.

I had just found them, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione! What happened? Did I say something wrong?" It was Draco.

"Just leave me alone!" I didn't bother turning around, I just kept trying to open the door.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Knowing he wouldn't give up, I turned around and got it over and done with.

"Your whole life has been filled with one night stands. Even at Hogwarts!

Professor Snape used to catch you in a different girl's bed nearly ever morning.

It sickened me.

And despite my 13 year old self telling me not to in the back of my mind, I accepted your offer to go on a date with you.

But I will NOT let myself be another one night stand.

And do you know why?

Because, unlike those other girls, I know what's coming.

I wake up in the morning and guess what? You're gone.

I know for a fact I'm too good for that.

So go away and leave me alone!"

I finally managed to get through the door.

And as I stood there, on my side of the door, and Draco on the other, I saw hurt in his eyes.

He looked absolutely gutted.

I even thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

It was a trick of the light, I assured myself.

I turned around and walked to the back room.

I'll camp here for the night, I told myself.


	5. The Morning After

When I awoke in the morning, it was already 10 o'clock.

I heard many footsteps outside, and I figured it was that time of year for Hogwarts students to be gathering supplies.

I also heard strange giggling, as well.

What was going on? I thought to myself.

As I fixed my hair, I stumbled to the door to turn over the open/closed sign.

That's when I saw what everyone had been giggling about.

Draco was fast asleep on the doorstep.

He'd been there all night.

Now I really felt bad.

Trying to spare him even more embarrassment, I quickly opened the door, woke him up and dragged him inside.

He stumbled a bit, and nearly fell over twice, before he managed to start talking.

"Hermione."

"Whatever you have to say, make it quick. I'm losing business."

"Hermione." Draco made a throw-up face, and puked all over my floor.

"You've been drinking. Let me guess- The Leaky Cauldron? Come on." I helped him make it to the back room and lay down on the mattress I'd conjured up to sleep on.

"Stay here." I told him, as I walked back out front and pulled out my wand.

I easily got rid of the puke and made a quick hangover potion.

When I arrived at the back room, Draco was still lying on the mattress.

I'd thought he would've tried to get up, but it looked like he was quite comfortable where he was.

"Drink this." I said, as I handed him the potion. He quickly drank it, and laid back down.

I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"As soon as you're ok to walk without vomiting, I want you to get out."

"Hermione...I'm...sorry...if you...got...the...wrong idea...about....last night."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't...a one night stand. I...promise. I...didn't even plan...on sleeping...with you."

"Oh."

I noticed the potion was working; by the way he managed to sit up.

"Please, Hermione. Please. Let's go on another date. If you say no, I'll walk out this door right now- Draco stood up-and leave. You won't ever have to see me again."

"Draco. I'm so sorry."

"Hermione- If I was in your position, I would've thought the exact same thing. Oh and I'm sorry about throwing up on your floor.

So is it a yes?"

"No." I suddenly felt cold. Like my heart and mind hated me for saying that.

Draco didn't realise I was serious at first, but when he did, I saw in his eyes that his heart had been broken.

I didn't know exactly why I'd said no.

But I couldn't go on another date with him, and worry (despite the fact he said it wasn't) if it was just a one night stand.

"Oh." He managed to say. I definitely saw a tear this time.

I didn't know if he was angry, or if he just couldn't bare to look at something he couldn't have, but he ran out of the shop.

The next day, I received a letter.

From Draco.


	6. The Letter

_Dear Hermione, _

_I never meant to hurt you. _

_It definitely wasn't a one night stand._

_I wouldn't do that to someone like you._

_I know that you are too good for that._

_I also realise that you said no,_

_and I respect that._

_I understand why you said that._

_How could a girl, especially someone_

_as smart as you,_

_trust a guy like me?_

_I want to change my ways._

_One night stands have left me_

_satisfied but empty at the same time._

_It's a very confusing feeling. _

_And I'm tired of it. _

_I've hurt a lot of girls in the past,_

_and I've never apologized to any of them. _

_You are one of the most _

_beautiful, smartest, unique_

_girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. _

_I know we fought in the past,_

_but as you said,_

_the past is the past._

_And although you may never forgive me,_

_I just want you to know that_

_you won't ever have to talk to me again. _

_I wanted to let you know,_

_that I care deeply about you, Hermione. _

_So in 70 years time, if we eventually do_

_meet up again,_

_I hope that any tension between us is gone._

_Love from,_

_Draco Malfoy. _


	7. PS

I put down the letter and began to cry.

Inside, deep down, Draco was a good guy.

I'd messed up my chances with possibly one of the only guys that would truly understand me.

I sat down, letter still in my hands, and started to cry.

I read the letter again, making sure I didn't miss anything.

But this time, I read the note at the bottom; the part that I'd missed the first time.

_P.S._

_Look out the window._

My head jerked up and I stared out the window.

Sure enough, there was Draco.

I dropped the letter and ran out the door to him.

We hugged for what seemed like forever.

"Draco." I began, when I pulled away. "I've been so terrible to you. Do you still want that date?"

"Definitely!" he said.

That night, Draco and I had a real date. He took me back to the restaurant and we talked all night.

Then he carried me back to the store.

"Thanks. I had a really nice time." I said, as we stood outside my door.

"Me too."

"Well...um...goodnight then."

"Yeah...um...goodnight." I said, and I began opening my door.

"Wait." Draco said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

He was millimeters away from kissing me when he stopped.

"You smell like Toad's Feet." I hung my head in shame. I'd been working with Toad's Feet that day and I'd forgotten to de-odorize myself straight away to get rid of the smell.

I began laughing and then so did he.

He lifted my head up and kissed me on the lips.

Although it only lasted for 2-3 seconds, I felt something.

I smiled and went inside.


	8. Draco's Point of View

I was at my weekly poker game with Crabbe and Goyle when Crabbe brought up an interesting subject.

"So how's your latest project?"

"Yeah! How's that bitch Hermione? Falling for you yet?"

"Yeah I think so." I said, as I dealt some cards.

"You hittin' that?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled together.

"No. Not yet." I checked my cards. Two kings. Excellent.

"Why not?"

"Because we've only been on 5 dates. Yes!" I yelled, as I won that round.

"Dude! 5 dates? Only 5 dates? You better start hittin' that. Seriously. Make her fall hard and fast."

"Hard and fast dude." Goyle laughed to himself.

"That's what she said!" Laughter spread round the small table.

"Seriously guys- shut up. Let's revise the plan.

Step 1: Make her fall for me.

Step 2: Dump her.

Step 3: Make her feel more upset than she has ever felt.

I think I'll skip step 2 and 3 though."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Just because."

"Whatever dude."

"Just deal the cards."


	9. Vacation

Draco and I were on our 6th date, when Crabbe shows up.

"Hey, Draco!" he says.

"Crabbe! What are you doing here buddy?"

"Just checking on your project."

"Shut up, dude." Draco whispered.

"Yeah. So I guess you haven't dumped her yet. She looks pretty happy to me. Are you hittin' that yet?"

"Dude! Shut up!"

"Are you falling for her? Oh my god! You are! Aren't you? Oh this is rich. I can't wait to tell Goyle!"

I was right there when Crabbe said all this.

"Um...Draco? What is he talking about?"

"He's talking nonsense. He's probably been smoking goat tail again. Just ignore him."

Crabbe shrugged and left.

"Draco...I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." I got up and left.

I didn't call him for a few weeks after that. Draco rang me, numerous times, but I just acted like I wasn't home.

Whenever he came by the shop, I made sure that my new assistant, Clarisse, told him I was super busy.

I couldn't face him.

Just when I'd begun trusting him, I find out that he liking me could just be a huge scam.

I decided to take a vacation.

I didn't bother telling him.

I just sort of...left.

Six months flew by. I missed Draco immensely, but I could handle it.

When I returned home, there he was, waiting for me.


	10. Back from Vacation The Plan

"Where did you go?" Draco asked.

"Away." I answered, as I walked up to my apartment door. But he grabbed my hand.

"Why?" I could see he was getting upset.

"I needed some time to think." I shook his hand away and went to walk inside, but he grabbed me again, and pulled me closer to him.

"Think about what? About us?"

"I guess."

"I thought everything was fine!"

"Fine?! You call, Crabbe coming to our date and asking you if you have dumped me or if you are currently sleeping with me, fine! If you do, you have serious relationship issues.

I'll call you in a few days. I promise."

I pulled away again and Draco didn't grab my hand again this time.

"Um...okay...I'll talk to you later then." Draco put his hands in his pants pockets and walked away. I wasn't sure if I was going to call him or not.

I walked inside and shut the door.

I put my luggage in my bedroom and grabbed my wand.

Then I walked into the living room and sat down.

I had to gather all the things I knew about Draco to decide if this could actually be something.

So I began writing with my wand.

**DRACO MALFOY**

**-****Has a strange and somewhat evil father- could result in himself becoming evil too. **

**-****Has gorgeous eyes/hair/body/everything.**

I couldn't think of anything else at the moment- other than what happened on our date when Crabbe showed up.  
Was Draco falling for me?

Or was he going to woo me, sleep with me...and then dump me.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Ah hah!

It was Draco Friggin' Malfoy!

What more could I expect from a Malfoy?

I'm going to play the player.

I'll break up with him first.


	11. Playing the Player

A few days later, I rang Draco.

We decided that he would come over and I would cook him dinner that night.

I assured him that everything was fine with us and that I had a surprise for him.

Finally, he arrived, about half an hour late.

"Sorry I'm late. I was searching everywhere for some of your favourite chocolates." He handed me a box of chocolates.

"Thanks! Come in." I pulled him inside and told him to sit down.

I'd put a spell on the room so the candles floated just like they did at Hogwarts all those years ago.

It was the perfect romantic setting.

"Wow. This place looks...romantic."

"I know!" I giggled.

Draco sat down on my couch and I walked into my kitchen.

"I hope you like Roast Beef!" I shouted to Draco.

"Of course!" I heard him shout back.

I placed the chocolates on the bench and began serving the beef and vegetables.

Then I carried the plates out to Draco. I placed them on the coffee table.

"We'll eat here?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

"I have to go do something. I'll be back."

I walked into my bedroom and put on my red lingerie.

Don't worry. It was all part of the plan.

As I walked back into the living room with just my lingerie on, Draco's jaw dropped.

"Surprise!" I said, as I sat down opposite him.

I began eating at the same time he did and for the whole time, his eyes were fixed on me.

When we finished dinner, I brought out the chocolates and we began eating them.

When we finished the chocolates, I told Draco to follow me.

I led him into the bedroom and I fell on the bed. I patted the space beside me, and he came and lay down next to me.

He lent over and began kissing me on the lips when I pushed him away.

"Let's talk." I said.

"Okay- what about?"

"If we have sex tonight, are you going to dump me tomorrow?"

"Yes." Draco realised what he had said. "What? No. I mean no."

I laughed and he looked at me confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I put a truth potion in your food."

Draco stared at me. Then he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't believe this."

"What? That I played the player?" I got up and walked over to him.

I quickly stood in front of the door, blocking the only exit.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"Get out of my way!"

"No!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NO!"

Draco tried to push me out of the way but I was standing firm.

I didn't expect him to kiss me.

He lunged in and kissed me on the lips.

It seemed so...right.

He picked me up and threw me on the bed.

Draco then proceeded to climb on top of me and kiss me from the neck down.

As I woke up the next morning, I looked at Draco to see he was already awake and staring at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said. "So how are you this morning?"

"I'm...satisfied." We giggled.

"So am I."

Draco kissed me on the head.

"So...what now?" I asked.

"I come over every night and we have super wild sex!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. But no."

"We can't do this can we?"

"No." I nearly began to cry, but I expected this.

We just couldn't be together.

_Dear Diary,_

_Draco and I shared something special._

_But a relationship should be built on trust._

_And I don't think Draco is the most trustworthy person._

_And I just don't think we're meant for each other._

_If in the future, we are meant to be together, it will happen._

_No amount of magic can change that. _

_Hermione. _

**The End.**


	12. Surprise

Hermione closed the door behind her, as she wandered into her apartment. She threw her mail onto her table and walked into her bedroom.

She kicked her shoes off and flew onto the bed. It had been a long day in the shop. Customers were coming in like flies! Well some of them were actually flying, but Hermione had a strict 'No Brooms in the Shop' policy.

"Boo!" shouted a voice next to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione leapt up and grabbed her wand. She pointed it directly at the person who had scared her half to death. Hermione realised the man was naked, and went to say a spell, when he began to talk.

"Hermione! Shush! You'll wake the neighbours! Geez!" It was Draco Malfoy. She lowered here wand, and tucked it back into her skirt pocket.

"Draco? What are you doing here?! And why are you naked?" Hermione had seen him naked before, but it was still surprising considering the situation.

"I'm here for you! It's been a while since our last sexual encounter. I'd thought I'd spice it up a little!"

Hermione went to sit on the side of the bed next to him.

"Draco. Listen to me carefully. You need to leave. And get serious help." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How about I stay and you move your hand further down."

Hermione quickly pulled her hand away. She pointed to the door.

"Out."

"Aw come on, love! Let loose and play!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Draco, who had not moved.

"Now."

Seeing the serious look of anger in Hermione's eyes, Draco got up and began to put his clothes on.

"Leave them off. Get out." Draco still tried to put his clothes back on, thinking Hermione was joking.

"Get out!" Hermione pointed her wand at Draco, and began reciting at spell. "Grenadi-"

"Okay! I'm leaving! Geez!" Draco practically ran out of the room and out the front door. Hermione hoped to never have an accounter like that again. She placed her wand on her bedside table and went about making herself some dinner.

The next day, Hermione woke up to the sound of clambering in the kitchen.

She grabbed the wand from the bedside table and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Draco Malfoy was cooking her breakfast!

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Makin' pancakes for ya', love."

"GET OUT!" Hermione was furious. She just couldn't stand Draco sometimes.

Draco placed a plate of pancakes on the kitchen bench and walked really Sex Godly over to Hermione.

"Draco what are you-" Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's and put his arms tightly around her waist. He passionately kissed her on the lips, and began to kiss her neck.

Hermione moaned at his touch, but quickly pushed him away before things got to heated.

"Draco! We can't do this. We've been through this. We can't!" Hermione walked over to the pancakes. Draco came up behind her and hugged her from behind. He began kissing down her neck, getting another moan from Hermione.

"Hermione. Doesn't the fact that we 'can't' incredibly turn you on?"

Hermione spun around and kissed Draco passionately on the lips.

Soon, they were all over each other and were lying on the bed in Hermione's bedroom.

Draco unzipped his pants and threw them to the floor, closely followed by Hermione's.

"Oh... Draco..."

Hermione lay panting next to Draco.

"Wow."

"Yeah. That was awesome." Draco rolled over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "So...what now?"

"You come over, make me dinner/lunch/breakfast, and we have sex."

"Woah! What? Really?" Draco was shocked that Hermione had said that.

"Yeah. I get food, you get sex. Well we both get food and sex. I say it's a pretty good deal. But if you don't want to..." Hermione grinned to herself.

"No! No! No! I definitely want to! That sounds awesome! But speaking of food," Draco got up and sat on the side of the bed. "the pancakes will be getting cold." 


End file.
